


Fill My Space

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prequel, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: [Prequel to Desperately Devoted]"Tell me, David. Tell me you only want to fuck me."
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Fill My Space

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Desperately Devoted. In Desperately Devoted, David referenced them having sex against the shed in David's house.
> 
> This is where they do. 
> 
> You don't have to read that one to read this one, but it is recommended. 
> 
> (Don't like, don't read)

Georgia greeted Anna and Michael with a hug. This was a while back and David thinks back. He was in the living room, large and colourful, bright with sunshine from the open sliding door to his right that led into the garden. He was in denim shorts and a simple printed tee. His hair was still short then, not yet long with extensions for a role. Michael walked into the house and suddenly everything shifted on its axis. David stood up straighter, wiped off fake dust off his shorts and came to hug the grey haired man. His hugs were warm and tight. David quickly took a quick whiff of his cologne, admitted the feeling of his arms around him and the scent of him to memory, to keep later. To take out when he was alone. 

No one could see. But they did. He saw the look Georgia gave him as he let Michael go. Too long. Fuck. He hugged Anna too. She looked pretty with hair long and loose. Blonde like Georgia. His wife. Friends, they had all become such close friends. It was odd now as they talked about things, standing together, that he knew Michael in ways you weren't supposed to know friends. He had had Michael in every way imaginable. Back at drama school they had met up and he went to Michael's parents house. They fucked in his tiny bed. The first time. Fuck yeah. That first time. 

Shut up, David. Don't think about it. 

Anna had brought in Lyra with the carrier from the car. She set her down close to the long granite table and sat down to watch her sleep. She would wake up no doubt. The kids would make a lot noise soon when lunch is served. Georgia sat opposite Anna and they began talking. David shifted from foot to foot, his feet bare, his lips tight. It shouldn't be so hard not to look at him like that. He could act. He could pretend. Right? 

"Want to go to the garden?" David asked. 

"Sure. Lead the way." 

They entered the garden and Michael immediately spotted the TARDIS. He laughed and asked about it. 

"Yeah, it was like a family project. We made our own. They like to play Doctor Who in the garden. The whole family is obsessed." 

"Indoctrinating I see." 

"At least I don't play the Good Omens theme song to my newborn." 

"It helps her sleep! It's a good song. What's the harm in that? I don't let her watch all my shows now do I?" 

"Phht. My kids do that on their own. Every time I come home I see my face. It's almost always Doctor Who. Or now it's the High Way Rat. That I don't actually mind. Olive and Doris have taken a liking to Duck Tales." 

"Hmm hmm. Nice to have little fans." 

David said nothing and walked with him to the little shed in the yard. They were hidden from view here and earshot. David took this opportunity to gaze at Michael. His whitening beard, that beautiful smile, those blue-green eyes. Those eyes that he missed gazing at him from the adjacent seat in interviews. Michael smiled at him. The sun broke out from behind the clouds. God, he was gorgeous. How? How could he look like that? 

"David? What are you thinking about?" 

"You and me. How I want to kiss that damn smile off your face." 

"Do it." Michael's smile widened. 

"Are you serious? What if the kids come here?" 

"They won't. Just quickly." 

David leaned down and kissed him. It was just like he remembered. Soft. So incredibly soft. He moaned into his mouth. Michael grabbed hold of David's hips and moved him closer to his body. They didn't stop kissing. Michael nipped at his mouth, tore into bottom lip, licked into the crevasses and arch of his neck. David was shaking he wanted it so badly. Michael knew what he liked, knew where to suck into him. 

"Ah, Michael. Don't leave a mark." 

"Oh. Yeah sorry. I just miss the way your legs give out when I mark that spot by your jaw." 

David flushed. "Not now. You can't." 

Michael's eyes darted to the house. He looked at David then back at the house. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. 

"Fuck me." 

"What?" 

"Fuck me, David. Right here. I know that it's risky and I know that it's wrong. But when last did I have you inside of me. Just once. Please." 

"I don't know." 

"Please." Michael kissed his jawline and stroked his hair. "Please, David." 

"Fuck Michael. You're fucking insatiable." 

"Only with you," he breathed hotly into his ear. 

Michael wasted no time before he unzipped himself. It easy with him. David knew that. Being with Michael like this was like slipping two parts together like puzzle pieces, one hot slide in. Michael's pants fell to the soiled ground around his ankles. David took his pants off just enough to get his cock out. He was hot and wanting. He took himself in his hand and immediately started shuddering. He gasped. He wanted. He wanted. Now. Michael gripped David by his shirt and pulled him against him, leaning himself back on the shed wall. 

"Now put yourself in me. There's a good boy." Michael's voice was deep and dark. David felt his legs weaken and his body flame with heat. 

David slicked himself up with his spit and Michael quickly fingered fucked himself while David pulsed and dribbled precome while watching. Soon he was fully inside of him and they both fought to keep quiet. The warmth wet heat of him made David grind his teeth together. He lowered his head into Michael's shoulder and bit at his tshirt. His hips worked into him at a fast pace. He could hear each gasp and pant that Michael made. Harder. Harder. Yes. 

"Ah! Yes. Like that David. You're so good. Fuck I thought about this. This is hot. Having you like this while everyone is inside the house. Knowing everyone can walk in. See us like this. See me pinned against the wall, your cock in me. You fucking me good and hard. They don't know you're mine. But you are, aren't you? And I'm yours. Only you can fuck me like this. Yes. Fuck. You feel so good inside of me. Just like that. You want to know what I think? You like it when Anna and Georgia are around. You like it because you know that you have me. That I belong to you. You like the idea that you're fucking me against the wall right now in your garden. In your house. Open like this. Knowing that if either one of our partners came in they would us like this. They would see you fucking me." 

David groaned deeply, feeling it in the pit of his stomach. "Ohhh fuck! Michael! You can't say things like that." 

"But I can. And you are fucking me. You're fucking me raw, so good. So h-h-hard. Yeah. I'm better. I know I'm better. I know because you're here with me. Tell me. Tell me, David. Tell me you only want to fuck me." 

David let out a gasp. He was close. His cock pulsed inside of Michael and he fought to swallow the moans that wanted to escape his throat. He forced it out and tried to speak. It was difficult with the way he could smell their sweat mingling together. He could tell just by the clench in Michael's jaw that he was screaming other things in his head about how good it was. He could feel the ache in his thighs, feel the sand and dirt between his toes as he thrusted harder into him. Michael had a strong grip on his hair and he was yanking it harshly. 

"Tell me," he moaned. 

"You're amazing. You feel so fucking good. Fuck. I needed this. I needed this so badly, Michael. You're better. Okay? Fucking better. I will tell you that again and I will tell you that all the time. It's only been you. Ah. Close! I'm so close." David's breath hitched, his hips stuttering. "Better than all the other people I've fucked. The only man I want to fuck. Better...better....better than my wife. Fuucck." His eyes shut tightly. His hands gripped Michael's body. "You're mine! You're my gay slut. Yes, you're a slut. Asking me. No, begging me to fuck you against this shed. God, I missed your cock. Let me touch you. Let me make you come." 

Michael moaned loudly and then clasped his hand over his mouth to keep silent. David got his hand on him and stroked him until they were both coming. He pulled back as Michael came over the grass, leaking almost onto his clothes and David's. David had finished first, spilling hotly into Michael. A marking. Something to keep later. It would drip down his thighs in his pants as they sat down for lunch, a present reminder of what they had done. 

David tried extremely hard not to smile when he came back into the house, his body warm and buzzing from his climax He felt like he was floating. Michael was his. Fuck anyone that said otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this...I'm a flithy bastard ....


End file.
